Cure For A Broken Heart
by SoapyMayhem
Summary: Complete - After a bad breakup, Bella takes a trip back to her hometown to spend Valentine's Day alone. What happened to the beautiful broken boy she finds sitting in the rain outside her neighbor's house? Can two broken hearts heal each other? Drabble
1. Chapter 1

**Cure for a Broken Heart ~ SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_After a bad breakup, Bella takes a trip back to her hometown to spend Valentine's Day alone. Who is the beautiful broken boy she finds sitting in the rain outside her neighbor's house? Can two broken hearts heal each other?_

This little Valentine's Day drabble fic is dedicated to my favorite ladies who have helped with my stories over the last year – **Nyddi**, **Twimarti**,**TexasBella**, and **CaraNo**.

Firstly, it's unbeta'd, so please excuse my errors. Secondly, this is pre-written and will post in it's entirety today - provided ff doesn't fuck up again today.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~Cure for a Broken Heart~<strong>**

**Chapter 1**

Valentine's day – a day for lovers, overpriced candy, dinner reservations, kisses, and flowers, but when you're single and nursing a broken heart, the day takes on a completely different meaning.

Lifetime movies, Ben and Jerry's, alone time with my vibrating rabbit – that was going to be my Valentine's Day if I didn't do something about it.

First and foremost, I knew I had to get out of Seattle – Riley, my ex, would be there doing the wine and dine thing with my roommate, Vicki who he'd been sleeping with for at least a month before we broke up, and since there was no way I could get a housing transfer a month into the semester, I was stuck living with the conniving bitch till the end of the term.

_How fucking pathetic would it look if I was sitting on the couch in my sweats pigging out on ice cream when they came in from their wonderful little date to fuck around in Vicki's room?_

Odds were they'd get a hotel or something, but they weren't above fooling around in front of me, they'd done it before.

The only reason their little tryst was exposed was because Riley decided he wanted Vicki after she gave him an ultimatum – to choose between us. Once they admitted to what they'd been doing behind my back, they were all too happy to flaunt their relationship in front of me, rubbing it in my fucking face all the time.

As if knowing wasn't bad enough, I had to be a witness to it.

_How the hell am I supposed to get over the guy if he's in my fucking space all the time?_

After two weeks of seeing Riley walk out of Vicki's room in the morning sporting the bedhead and lazy grin I always loved, I was fed up.

I packed a small overnight bag and got in my car, so I could make the three hour trip back to Forks – my hometown.

* * *

><p>So are you with me so far? Leave me some love please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Cure for a Broken Heart ~ SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~Cure for a Broken Heart~ <strong>**

**Chapter 2**

Had two years already passed since I graduated? It seemed like it was just yesterday that I was packing up my stuff, ready to begin my life as a college student. I was hopeful and excited, eager to learn and make friends.

Now two years later, I was bitter and jaded with few friends and on the verge of losing my scholarship because of the sudden drop in my grades. Maybe if my ex and my roommate didn't keep me up half the night while they fucked each other silly, I could manage to get some fucking schoolwork done.

I sighed heavily as I passed the _Welcome to Forks_ sign, and not a minute later, as if it had been waiting just for me, the skies opened up and the rain began to pour.

I dreaded the night that lay ahead of me.

Driving up to my parents place, I could see that they'd already left for their trip, which was fine by me. I wanted the place to myself, so I could veg out and wallow in my own self-pity.

.

.

As my parent house came into view, I spotted a lone figure sitting on the curb in front of the Hale's place – slightly muscular arms hugging long jean clad legs, head bent forward as if in prayer.

The guy was just sitting there getting positively soaked.

Before I knew it, I was walking over to see if he was okay. As I got a bit closer, I noticed a shredded up pile of red roses and one of those giant boxes of candy tossed aside. My heart broke all over again at the sad sight in front of me. I didn't know his story, but based on the scene laid out before me, I had a fairly good idea of what might have happened.

Those pretty gifts were meant for someone… someone who didn't really want them.

* * *

><p>What happened to Edward? Thoughts?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Cure for a Broken Heart ~ SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~Cure for a Broken Heart~ <strong>**

**Chapter 3**

"Hey… are you okay?" I asked hesitantly. The guy peered up at me, his cheek bruised, eyes red rimmed and weary – filled with a sort of sadness.

It was hard to be sure since his dark hair was wet and clinging to his forehead, but I was pretty sure I remembered his face from when I went to Forks High.

Ethan, Eric, Edmund?

He seemed to recognize me as well "Bella Swan?" he asked sounding surprised.

"Yep… it's me," I said awkwardly. I decided against guessing his name – he was upset as it was I didn't want to add to the hurt by getting it wrong "Are you alright? Did you need some help?"

I looked around the street, checking to see if he had a car or something, it was then that I noticed a blue bike lying down in the ditch across the street – the front wheel completely bent.

_What the fuck happened happened here?_

"Could I maybe use your phone? I need to call my Dad to pick me up," he said sounding rather embarrassed.

"God… sure... I mean come on and follow me. You can hang out and get warm till your Dad gets here," I told him, sincerely worried that he was going to catch pneumonia. There was no telling how long he'd been out here like this.

He followed me over to my parents place and into the bathroom so we could get dried off.

* * *

><p>Edward is really in a sad state... More soon! Loving all your comments.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Cure for a Broken Heart ~ SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Someone asked about the length - I have 19 chapters and an Epilogue.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~Cure for a Broken Heart~<strong>**

**Chapter 4**

After grabbing him some ice for his face, I quickly, I threw on some dry clothes and ran downstairs to get a fire going. We were both shivering, but him especially, I needed to get him warmed up fast.

"You said I could borrow your phone?" he asked startling me. I looked up at him, and was struck by how much he'd changed since I left. He was probably a freshman or sophomore when I graduated– baby-faced and scrawny.

Now he was angular, body toned and slightly muscular. As he stared at the fire, my eyes focused in on his chiseled jaw, moving up to those long lashes which only served to frame his intensely green eyes in the most attractive way.

What I liked the most were his lips – two plush pouting pillows that looked so kissable and bitable, I had to stop myself from lunging at him to steal a taste.

I had to clear my throat, so my voice didn't sound too lusty "Oh yeah… sure."

I handed him the phone and went back to the fireplace to give him a bit of privacy. I assumed he was going to leave the room, but he just sat there kneeling beside me, staying warming by the fire as he made his phone call.

"Dad? Hey I'm sorry to bug you, but have you and Mom left the house yet?" he asked nervously.

"Oh… I see," he replied looking a bit stressed. "No… things didn't really turn out as I'd hoped… look… can we just talk about it when you guys get home? I don't want to ruin your date with my silly problems… I know, I know… look just enjoy your night – I'll be fine."

I could vaguely hear his dad's worried voice through the receiver, and I was almost certain he had called my new friend here, _Edward_.

That sounded right. He looked like an _Edward_.

* * *

><p>Still with me here?<p>

How would you like to get cozy with Edward by the fire?


	5. Chapter 5

**Cure for a Broken Heart ~ SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~Cure for a Broken Heart~<strong>**

**Chapter 5**

"Your Dad's busy then?" I asked him, knowing he would probably need a ride from me now.

"Yeah… uh, he and my mom went out. I was hoping I could catch them, but they're already in Port Angeles waiting to eat dinner."

Jeez… the guy's luck seemed to be just as shitty as mine.

"You could hang out here for a while – dry your clothes. We could order a pizza or something?" I asked hopefully. Spending the evening with Edward was beginning to look more and more attractive by the minute.

"Won't your boyfriend mind?" he asked offhandedly, probably in an attempt to get information, but he mostly just succeeded in reminding me of why I was here.

He didn't know it was a sore subject, so I fought the grimace that attempted to contort my face "No uh… no boyfriend," I muttered.

"Sorry," he said wincing. _I guess I didn't hide that grimace after all._

"No… I'm sorry. It's just… I went through a pretty bad break up a few months ago," I told him apologetically.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked warily. _Did I want to talk about? _Not really… but I wondered if might be cathartic to just get it out, maybe have a sympathetic ear for once, especially since my friends at school were few and far between.

"I'll tell you my story, if you tell me yours," I bargained.

Poor Edward, he looked like he was about to bolt out of here.

"Hey… let's order that pizza, then I'll get you some warm clothes and if you feel like talking – great… if not… well, that's okay too," I told him, smiling encouragingly.

* * *

><p>Ready to hear Edward's story? Does anyone have any sweet or sad Valentine's day stories?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Cure for a Broken Heart ~ SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~Cure for a Broken Heart~<strong>**

**Chapter 6**

"I guess I've had a bit of a crush on Rosalie for a while now. She's my lab partner this year," he explained, looking thoughtfully at the embers burning hot in the stone fireplace. After coming back from changing into a pair of Charlie's sweatpants, a flannel shirt, and some socks, Edward just began talking, launching into his story "She ignored me a bit at first, but when I came back from Christmas break last month – without my glasses and braces – she started flirting with me."

I already knew his story was going to be sad, but to hear that he was probably being strung along and used by that selfish, naïve girl, well it really touched a nerve "For the last few weeks, she kept on wanting to meet me behind the school during lunch so we could umm… kiss and stuff – in secret. Even though she continued to turn me down when I offered to take her on real dates, I thought she really was starting to like me." _What a fucking bitch – I never liked that Hale girl, but now I kind of wanted to slap the shit out of her for hurting this beautiful, sweet boy_ "Everyone knew she didn't date high school guys, but I dunno… I thought she was going to make an exception for me, but apparently she already has a boyfriend – some asshole named Royce who has a really bad temper."

I couldn't help but cringe – that explained the bruise and more than likely his broken bike as well.

"I wanted to make this… I don't know… grand gesture I suppose. Well, as grand as I could afford," he began, his voice tight "I ordered this huge bouquet of roses and some expensive Swiss chocolates. I wasn't even counting on her wanting to go out or anything… I just wanted to give her the gifts, so she knew that I liked her… I guess. When she opened the door and saw it was me standing there – not her boyfriend… God… she looked so fucking disgusted." _His eyes… so hurt._

My heart sank. Without thought, I reached over and hugged Edward as hard as I could.

* * *

><p>I just want to hug him too!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Cure for a Broken Heart ~ SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~Cure for a Broken Heart~<strong>**

**Chapter 7**

A small gasp left his lips as I held onto him. My body's instinct to comfort him was overwhelming, but it was almost as if I was comforting myself just as much.

Not wanting to come on too strong, I released him, letting my hand slide down to cover his in support. He smiled sadly at me before continuing his story.

"As soon as she saw me, she just started yelling at me – wanting to know why I came there. It was fucking awful – Rosalie Hale had never looked so… ugly to me as she did in that moment, but it got worse… it actually got fucking worse." _I've always considered myself to be a pacifist, but if I ever see that bitch on the street… her ass is gonna hit the ground_ "That asshole, Royce pulled up in this big SUV, dressed in a fucking tux. He starts yelling at Rose wanting to know who the fuck I am. She pretty much told him I was _no one_, just some pathetic loser who follows her around like a lost puppy."

My blood was boiling, and I was pretty sure, I looked like I was about to murder someone. I didn't know why I felt so protective of Edward, but I did, and I was fucking pissed at those assholes. Thankfully, he was still staring at the fireplace, or the look on my face might have sent him running.

"Anyway, Rosalie just stood there as Royce punched me. They shared a nice laugh at my expense, and then left together, but not before, he had a chance to run over my bike with his stupid fucking SUV. So anyway… that's what happened. You probably think I'm a fucking loser too right?"

"God… no, Rosalie Hale is a skank bitch who doesn't deserve someone as sweet as you. Believe me… guys like you are a rare breed," I told him, blushing slightly as I glanced at our still clasped hands.

I looked up at him, only to see he was no longer staring at the fireplace, but at me. God he was stunning. Rosalie was an ignorant fool to dismiss this beautiful creature.

"Why don't you tell me your story now?" he suggested, his voice sounding tight for some reason. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but he suddenly turned his gaze back to the fireplace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cure for a Broken Heart ~ SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~Cure for a Broken Heart~<strong>**

**Chapter 8**

After launching to into my sordid tale of cheating boyfriends and a roommate's betrayal, Edward kind of just sat there, brow furrowed, fists clenched at his sides, that perfect mouth open in shock. If my story hadn't been so fucking depressing, his reaction might have been comical.

"What was his name?" Edward spoke suddenly, though it came out as more of a growl.

"Huh? Why?" I asked confused.

"Because I'm gonna kick that fucker's ass for what he did to you… what he's still doing to you." Edward replied angrily.

"You can't do that. For one – he's in Seattle and besides that, I don't want you getting yourself in trouble on account of me," I told him… even though, secretly, I was thrilled by the idea of seeing Edward pop Riley in the mouth for being such a fucking douche to me. Was it sad that I felt more compelled to hurt someone who fucked with Edward than I did to hurt Vicki or Riley for what they did to me? I never once felt a violent urge to harm either of them, but hitting _Little Miss Skank_ next door… well I wanted to fucking pummel her.

"I can't stand the thought of that asshole treating you the way he did," Edward muttered. Was it odd that Edward's reaction seemed to mirror mine?

"You don't know how bad I want to slap that little bitch next door," I told him. He looked a little surprised by my admission "I feel very… protective of you, Edward."

At my words, his expression morphed into something completely different – almost like hunger… wanting… desire.

Did he feel that connection too? That strange but overwhelming urge to protect… to touch… to kiss… to taste… to… oh fuck… I'm going to hell. Was I really lusting after a fucking high-school kid?

_Fuck._

"How old are you, Edward?" I had to ask… I wasn't about to put myself in jail just for the sake of quenching a few measly desires.

* * *

><p>Did you ever lust after a younger guy? *ahem* Rob *ahem*<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Cure for a Broken Heart ~ SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~Cure for a Broken Heart~<strong>**

**Chapter 9**

"Seventeen," he rasped. _Oh God, I've turned into a fucking cougar – a cougar with soaked panties and a throbbing clit._

Well at least he wasn't sixteen… I mean I didn't go around studying age of consent laws, but I was certain that seventeen wasn't too young, but did I really want to go there?

He must have sensed the war in my eyes.

"You're what? _Nineteen_? _Twenty_?" he asked quietly, averting his dark green eyes.

"I turned twenty in September," I muttered.

I guess it wasn't really that bad… what's three years anyway? Already Edward had proven himself to be a better guy than Riley.

Maybe we could just… I don't know lose ourselves in each other tonight… escape from pain – kiss those lips I'd been fantasizing about.

"Wow… twenty, huh? How does that feel," he mumbled, turning his head in embarrassment.

"You tell me…" I said before placing my hand on his cheek so he would look back at me. His expression was slightly confused until I leaned in and gently brushed my lips against his, testing them, hoping for a response.

He body became rigid for a moment, frozen. I slid my hands until they were pressed against his chest, my thumbs moving slowly, steadily – studying his toned stomach.

As if my touch had broken some kind of spell, his mouth began responding tentatively, giving just the slightest pressure, like a whisper against my lips. _Yes_.

Needing more, I slid my tongue against those soft lips, loving the way he seemed to whimper in response.

God… I wanted him… needed him.

The moment my tongue slipped into his mouth it was like a switch had been flipped – Edward gasped, pulling back slight with wide lust-filled eyes, before his lips crashed against mine roughly.

* * *

><p>Before anyone starts coming after me with pitchforks... Age of Consent in WA state is now 16 so the kids are alright.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Cure for a Broken Heart ~ SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~Cure for a Broken Heart~<strong>**

**Chapter 10**

"Fuck," he growled against my lips, before grabbing onto my waist, his fingers digging into my skin.

There was no question whether he wanted me – the real question was – how far were we willing to go tonight? Could I take this sweet - probably innocent boy up to my room and fuck him… could I do it knowing I would be on my way back to Seattle in the morning?

Would I want more from him? _Probably_.

Would he even be interested in more from me?

I didn't know but I wanted to wanted to.

"Edward – I need you," I gasped, pulling him on top of me. Every delicious inch of him pressed against me, making me moan when I felt him thrusting hot and hard against my hip.

"Bella…" he was about to answer me when a swift knock at the door had us breaking apart as if we were trying not to get caught for fear of getting in trouble.

_Not now… dammit._ Things were just starting to get good.

Poor Edward though, looked stricken with worry. He knew my Dad was the police chief, so I was certain he was imagining the worst_. Fucking adorable guy – why the hell is he single? _Not that I was complaining – just shocked is all.

Noticing the rather obvious and nicely proportioned bulge in those grey sweatpants, I sighed longingly, sad that I'd have to leave him to answer the door. "The pizza is here," I told him, when I saw the delivery vehicle parked out front. Before opening the door, I smoothed my hair and wiped the evidence of our little make-out session from my lips.

.

.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked after following me into the kitchen with the pizza. Personally I was a little too worked up to eat anything – my body filled with an unquenched desire to rip this boy's clothes off and fuck him against the wall.

"Not for pizza," I said seriously, delighting in the way his eyes widened at my brazen words.

* * *

><p>Wonder what Bella's hungry for? Maybe hot seventeen year old cock?<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Cure for a Broken Heart ~ SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Posting another really quick before I watch Glee! Next one in about an hour...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~Cure for a Broken Heart~<strong>**

**Chapter 11**

"What… do you want?" he asked, swallowing thickly, his gaze darting back and forth between my mouth and my lips.

God I wanted him – to feel him. Something… anything. I couldn't tell him that though, it sounded too desperate. I was desperate though… desperate for him.

I had to think rationally – not let my lust for him cloud my brain. Maybe I could just show him, see how far he was willing to go. We didn't need to acknowledge anything. I was going to have to stop overthinking this and just do what felt right.

"Come here." My voice was a rough whisper, the tone full of undisguised need. Shifting a bit, I saw him adjust himself in those sweatpants before he met me in the doorway. _Christ… why did that turn me on so fucking much? _"Hold me?" I asked, looking up at him, when I noticed how he seemed to just tower over me.

Without hesitation, he slid his hands over my hips gripping me as his intense gaze met mine. He looked excited and nervous all at once "Bella… are we gonna..." he started, but then trailed off averting his eyes. I noticed a faint blush darkening his cheeks.

"Do you want to?" I asked him, sliding my hand against his thigh suggestively, getting closer and closer to touching him.

"Fuck…," he muttered, his jaw clenching, eyes closed tightly.

"Can I take that as a yes?" I whispered, brushing my lips against his neck.

"God, yes – I want you…" he kept talking but the sound was muffled by the shriek of surprise that left my lips, when he suddenly hoisted me up, sliding his body between my legs till his cock was pushing against me, so hot it was practically burning a hole in my shorts.

* * *

><p>Now our innocent boy is taking the lead - taking what he wants!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Cure for a Broken Heart ~ SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~Cure for a Broken Heart~<strong>**

**Chapter 12**

He attacked my lips, sucking and tasting, giving and taking. No one had ever kissed me like this before - never with so much pent up need.

He wanted me and it was glorious.

"Clothes… off," I mumbled, needing to see all of him, feel that long lean body pressed against my overheated skin.

_Fuck… it's too good._

"Your parents?" he gasped before tasting my neck. Nibbling. Sucking. _Oh God_.

At least one of us was thinking coherently.

"They're spending the weekend at a bed and breakfast," I moaned, before grabbing the hem of that flannel shirt and raising it over his head.

His chest was just… no words.

I needed more.

Carelessly, I pulled off my own t-shirt and moaned when I felt his smooth, warm hands slowly slide from my stomach up to cup my bare breast, focusing on the stiff peaks of my sensitive nipples.

"Fuck," I breathed, closing my eyes for a moment, just feeling him.

Suddenly his hands were gone, making me whimper, but he didn't deprive me for long. Before I could protest, I felt his hot mouth working its way down my neck, and over the swell of my breast before he latched on and started sucking the taut skin.

Filled with a renewed sense of urgency, I reached for waistband of his sweatpants, intent on ripping the fucking things off if I had to "I need to see you," I told him, panting and out of breath.

He released me from his grasp, moving back so my hands were free to touch him the way I wanted.

"I'm… I'm so hard," he whispered, resting his forehead in the curve of my neck as I carefully slid his pants down over his erection. I only managed to slide them mid-thigh before I completely froze.

My heart stopped.

Perfect… so fucking perfect. Every. Goddamn. Inch.

"Edward… I need you… inside me. Right. Now."

* * *

><p>We've got a visual! Now what are we gonna do with it?<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Cure for a Broken Heart ~ SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~Cure for a Broken Heart~<strong>**

**Chapter 13**

"Fuck… Bella… you're gonna make me cum," he gasped, nuzzling my neck, as his cock pressed against my hip. Maybe he should cum before we start. Seventeen year olds aren't known for their abilities to perform for long periods of time. At that point, I was sort of banking on a quick recovery time so we could just go again and again.

Glancing back down at his perfect cock, I knew what I wanted to do.

"Has anyone ever… tasted you before?" I asked, kissing, and licking the warm salty skin of his neck, wanting him to imagine how my mouth would feel around his cock. When he didn't answer, I looked up at him for an indication that he understood "Edward?"

"Uh… no… no one," he whispered, his voice wavering slightly.

"Can I?" I asked, sincerely hoping he wouldn't refuse me. Edward shuddered, taking in a shaky breath before he nodded against my neck. At his consent, I dropped to my knees in front of him, finding myself at eye level with his swollen red tip – the slit of him glistening with the evidence of his need.

With one final glance up at Edward's face, I confirmed that he wanted this, that he was ready. The expression on his face spoke volumes – revealing all the emotions swelling inside him. There was no sign of guilt or regret. Knowing he was as willing and ready as I was, I wrapped my lips around the head of his cock and flicked my tongue out to taste him.

"Ugh… fuck, Bella," he panted, his hips thrusting forward, sending his cock into the back of my throat. I nearly gagged at the unexpected sensation, but quickly composed myself, so he didn't feel guilty. "Oh shit… so good… warm."

God… he just felt so fucking hot and heavy, smooth skin, that concentrated scent of clean cotton, winter rain, and something spicy sweet that was undeniably Edward.

Sliding my hands up to still his thrusting, I hummed around him in agreement. When he couldn't thrust his hips, his fists went flying, slamming into the wall, likely in an attempt at keeping his restraint. I kind of loved that his first instinct was to fuck my mouth, so rather than stopping him, I began guiding his hips, setting a pace my mouth and throat could handle.

If the groans and '_oh, Bella' _chants were anything to go by, he was about to fucking lose it "Bella… oh… I'm gonna… fuck," he groaned, his thrusts becoming erratic until he pushed in and stilled, his hot cum shooting down my throat.

* * *

><p>Ummm... yeah... nothing to say about that.<p>

Maybe you guys have some thoughts?


	14. Chapter 14

**Cure for a Broken Heart ~ SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~Cure for a Broken Heart~<strong>**

**Chapter 14**

I rubbed his thighs encouragingly, waiting for him to finish.

After a moment, he whimpered a little and slid out of my mouth. Not wanting him to feel too exposed, I pulled his sweatpants up, suppressing a giggle when he jerked in response to the fabric dragging over his sensitive skin "That was... amazing," he whispered, wrapping his hands around my arms, so he could help me to stand.

As soon as I opened my mouth to agree, my words were cut off by the sensation of having his lips pressed against mine. Touching. Teasing. Tasting.

"Edward," I breathed, pulling back. I needed him even more now – my body ached for him, demanding that he fill me – fuck me. Make me come "I want you inside me."

"Seriously?" he asked, looking me dead in the eyes.

"I do, but… I don't want you to feel like you have to. If you're just not ready… or if there is someone… someone else you would rather be your first – I'd understand. You can say no and we can just stop and have dinner and talk," I rambled feeling nervous, and suddenly worried that he might change his mind about being with me.

God… I _really_ didn't want him to stop. I needed him to want me like I wanted him – so much that I physically fucking ached to feel him inside me.

No one else had ever made me feel that way. Never.

"Believe me – I want you," he replied adamantly, his words sending a wave of relief and pure fucking elation all through my body.

"My room," I gasped, pulling him quickly towards the staircase before doubling back to grab our clothes. My parents weren't due home till nearly noon tomorrow, but incase Edward and I didn't make it out of bed, or if my Mom and Dad came home early, they didn't need to see the evidence of our illicit behavior in the kitchen. They wouldn't like that so much.

"Well… this is my room… was my room…," I explained, motioning to my stuff, but Edward wasn't looking there. His jade green eyes, dark and intense, were focus on the movement of my breasts.

No more waiting.

* * *

><p>Next chapter... we have penetration - UNCENSORED<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Cure for a Broken Heart ~ SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~Cure for a Broken Heart~<strong>**

**Chapter 15**

"The bed," I gasped, pulling him with me. As soon as we slid under the blankets Edward was quickly sliding out of those sweatpants. I followed suit, taking my cotton shorts off and tossing them on the floor.

Fuck. He was hard again.

"Can I touch you," he asked quietly, his smooth, warm fingers trailing down, down, down, brushing sensually against my overheated skin, stealing a breathy moan from my lips.

My clit was practically begging for some contact. He didn't need to ask, but I answered him anyway "Please."

A warm shaking hand slid between my legs, and stilled when it came in contact with my slippery flesh. He could feel how hot, how wet, and fucking desperate I was to have him. "Edward."

"You feel so good… just thinking about feeling… _this… all of you…_ with my cock…" he paused, eyes fluttering closed as he briefly licked his lips "the thought alone is nearly enough to make me fucking cum."

His words were driving me mad with lust.

"Now," I pleaded, wrapping my hand around his cock.

"Condom," he whispered, his breath coming in quick gasps as he restrained himself. Wow… yet again Edward was the only one with a rational thought in his head.

"Here," I said reaching into my bedside table and pulling out an unopened box. I glanced at the expiration date, knowing these were at least a year old. They were fine.

"Want me to put it on you?" I asked, tearing off a square packet.

"Better let me," he insisted. "When you touch me, it feels too good."

I watched entranced as he grabbed his heavy cock, giving it a brief stroke before rolling on the sheath with shaky hands. When he finally got it on, I was a panting mess. I thought I was going to explode from the need to be filled.

"How do you want me?" he asked nervously, running his fingers through his hair "like on top or do you want to… umm… ride me?"

Good question… I wanted to say both and add a few more positions to that list, but I didn't want to scare him, or make him think I was some kind of sex fiend.

"Would you like to be on top?" I asked him. "You can be in control of how fast or slow – how shallow or deep… how hard."

"Fuck, Bella… lay back," he commanded, moving me into position, spreading my legs wide for him.

I looked between our bodies, watching as he positioned his cock at my entrance, until his lips were on mine soft, eager, wanting.

"Please," I whimpered against his lips, feeling the heat of his cock so fucking close to where I needed him.

At my request he didn't hesitate to push inside me fully, stretching my body with every solid inch "Fuck," he groaned sounding almost animalistic.

"Edward," I gasped as my body stretched to accommodate for his size.

Once he was fully seated, body flush against mine, he froze.

* * *

><p>Should I continue?<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Cure for a Broken Heart ~ SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~Cure for a Broken Heart~<strong>**

**Chapter 16**

"Bella," he grunted and I knew. Edward came.

Once he realized what happened he stared at me, eyes wide with embarrassment, maybe even a hint of fear.

Before he could apologize or say something equally ridiculous. I covered my mouth with his, kissing him. I could feel his cock twitching back to life inside me, so I reached for another condom before slipping him out of me. As quickly as I could, I switched them out and slid him back inside me, thankful that he was already hard as a rock again.

"What if I can't last…"

"Shhh," I interrupted, not wanting the special moment to be tainted. If he came again, we'd give it another shot. I just enjoyed being close to him.

"Yes," I hissed as he slid inside me again. This time, Edward seemed to be a bit more in control, especially now that he knew how it felt – what to expect.

"I never knew… so much more than I ever…" he panted incoherently, before sucking on my neck. I slid my legs over his hips, moaning when he sank into me even farther than before. "I never want this to end." His words left his lips as a whisper, tickling my ear, making my heart pound loudly in my chest.

I never wanted it to end either.

"God, Edward, you feel so good." My finger pressed into the skin of his back, trying to pull him even closer "You're going to make me come," I whimpered, feeling the welcome pressure building up inside.

"Bella… fuck," he gasped. God, he was close too.

"Harder, Edward," I pleaded, needing him so much.

"Oh… fuck… I'm coming," I shouted against his neck, as my body seized blissfully. Mere seconds later, he stilled and came inside me again.

As we both started to come down, Edward slipped out of me as he turned so I could rest against his chest.

It wasn't long before we both fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>If at first you don't succeed, try and try and try and try again and again...<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Cure for a Broken Heart ~ SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~Cure for a Broken Heart~<strong>**

**Chapter 17**

A bit later, I was roused awake by a grumbling sound and the feel of warm, muscular boy pressed against me like a familiar childhood blanket - his smooth skin comforting me. When the same grumbling sound came from my own stomach, it was obvious my stomach wasn't quite as content as I was.

As good as it felt being in Edward's arms, I was starving. All that strenuous activity had me working up an appetite.

"Edward?" I whispered, shaking his shoulder a bit.

"Bella," he replied, my name leaving his lips like a sigh, before he shifted his hips till his very hard cock was lying heavily against my stomach. It took me a moment to realize he was still asleep, but it became pretty obvious when he wrapped his arms tightly around my body and began thrusting.

Edward was pretty much humping me in his sleep.

For some reason it was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen in my life, but I knew he'd be embarrassed if he realized what he was doing, so I carefully extracted myself from his grasp, turning him over so I could spoon him. Maybe he'd think we slept like this and assume the humping was only a dream.

"Edward, wake up, baby," I urged him, running my fingers through his hair.

"Hmm? What?" he grumbled. "Oh shit… Bella?"

"Yeah… wake up silly," I told him.

Slowly he turned over, his eyes widening comically when he glanced down at my naked breasts "It wasn't a dream?" he asked in disbelief.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Oh… thank God. I'm not a virgin anymore," he practically cheered, before hugging me. I burst out laughing at his ridiculous behavior, but my laughter was quickly silenced when I felt his cock hard and ready again.

"Can we do it again?" he asked me, stroking my hip, looking at me with his big green eyes, pleading for me to let him have his wicked way again. My pussy was screaming 'yes, please' but my stomach was begging for a slice of pizza.

_Hmm… he probably wouldn't last more than a few minutes_…

* * *

><p>Pizza or a third helping of cock? One of life's toughest choices...<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Cure for a Broken Heart ~ SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Only one more chapter and an Epilogue!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~Cure for a Broken Heart~<strong>**

**Chapter 18**

"Oh God," I moaned as Edward hit a particularly deep spot. _Fuck_… my voice sounded rough from overuse. I didn't know how long he'd been fucking me, but it was at least for a good thirty minutes or more. My body was exhausted and in dire need of sustenance, yet he still managed to coax three more orgasms out of me.

Edward had fallen asleep my shy, broken-hearted virgin, and had awaken as some kind of _sex god_.

"Fuck… Edward… I'm gonna…"

"Me too," he groaned, before lifting my legs, and wrapping them around his waist, so he could lift my hips and fuck me even more deeply.

"I'm coming," I whimpered, feeling a jolt of electric heat spread throughout my body.

I never wanted that feeling to end.

"Bella," he groaned, pumping into me a few more times before he pretty much collapsed on top of me.

We held each other for a minute until I heard both of our stomachs growling simultaneously.

"Need food," Edward grunted, rolling off me. I had to laugh because he sounded a bit like a cave man.

.

.

"Let me put that in the oven," I told him as he lifted a cold slice from the box.

"No need to trouble yourself. I don't mind cold pizza. Besides, I need to get used to it if I'm gonna be heading off to college in a few months," he admitted, before folding the cold slice and taking a bite.

I was about to ask him about his college plans, when I noticed the disgusted look on his face. He had me giggling again.

"I think you should enjoy hot pizza while you can," I told him, taking the slice and putting on a baking tray next to my own pizza. "Though, who knows… you might find a sweet girl willing to cook for you every night."

I didn't mean for my words to sound so bitter. Just because we had sex and shared a special moment of mutual comfort didn't mean that he wanted anything more. For all I knew Edward would leave Washington and head off across the country in the fall. There was a strong possibility that I wouldn't get to keep him.

* * *

><p>Third times a charm!<p>

Next chapter coming right up!


	19. Chapter 19

**Cure for a Broken Heart ~ SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~Cure for a Broken Heart~<strong>**

**Chapter 19**

"I'd like that," he whispered, looking at me meaningfully.

"Like what?" I whispered, looking down at the oven door, just knowing that his words had the power to either hurt me or heal me.

"A sweet girl to cook for me every night – to let me hold her, love her, and to make sure she feels like the amazingly caring, and beautiful woman that she is."

"Edward," I whispered, finding my words insufficient.

"I didn't mention I was starting UDub in the fall did I?" he said smiling slightly, his eyes intense and hopeful. _That_… that reaction from him was just _amazing_.

So, maybe he got knocked down a peg or two today, but he didn't let his situation change his positive outlook. It was like – the idea that this _experience_ we shared might be just a one-time thing never entered into his mind.

It was either that or I might have made it blatantly obvious that I was on Team Edward and following a close second was Team Edward's Cock.

"No you didn't mention that," I replied unable to wipe the grin off my face.

The oven was finally hot enough, so I went ahead and put our pizza in and set the timer.

It seemed Edward and I needed to have a nice long chat.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

Epilogue coming up give me an hour tops!


	20. Epilogue

**Cure for a Broken Heart ~ SoapyMayhem**

****Disclaimer**:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~Cure for a Broken Heart~<strong>**

**Epilogue**

**Valentine's Day 2013**

From across the room, I could almost hear my Chem-lab book taunting me, daring me to ignore it. Now wasn't the time to be studying, writing essays, or thinking about lab assignments. It was a little after nine and I'd just finished watching this week's episode of _Fringe_ and at this point I was so bored, I could hardly keep my eyes open – nothing a little self-love, caffeine, and some Ben and Jerry's wouldn't fix.

Stretching and yawning, I trudged over to the freezer in favor of the ice cream, and grabbed a pint from the back. Had I not been keeping it hidden behind the frozen veggies, my new roommate would have eaten it days ago.

So yeah… I finally got rid of Vicki. The last few months having her here hadn't been all bad. For one – mere days after Valentine's Day last year, Vicki caught Riley cheating on her with Bree – Riley's friend James' girlfriend. Turns out, James didn't take too kindly to that betrayal and beat the shit out of Riley. He wasn't permanently injured or anything, so I allowed myself to feel a little satisfaction that he got some kind of punishment for being such a douche.

Vicki and I were never really friendly again, but she did at least apologize. For the last few months I barely ever saw her, the way she always tiptoed around me. In June, when she finally moved out, things were great – I spent the summer on a road trip with my boyfriend, much to his mother's chagrin. She wasn't all that pleased with the fact that he was dating an older girl, but after a while she seemed to warm up to me.

Going on a road trip with Edward had been a bit of a test. Edward didn't know this, but I was scheming a little. I knew we were great together as a couple – I just wanted to see if we could _live_ together.

It was a bit too soon to have him moving in for the fall semester, so I rented out the room to a girl named Heidi who was here for her semester abroad. It worked out well, since I knew I wouldn't be without a roommate to help with money, and said roommate would be leaving just in time for my boyfriend to move in.

Since Edward moved out of the dorms and into my bed, things have been pretty wonderful. Now they weren't always hearts and flowers but he made me happy, and we loved each other.

"Bella?" The sound of Edward's smooth voice carried through the apartment, startling me from my thoughts. Excitedly, I climbed up from the couch and ran over to greet him.

"God I missed you, baby," he said pulling me in for a searing kiss. Had he not been holding me up, my legs might have buckled beneath me.

"I missed you too. How was work?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"It was fine, except for the fact that I had to leave my girl home alone on Valentine's Day – our fucking anniversary of all days," he muttered angrily.

"Don't worry about it, baby. Were together now, that's all that matters," I whispered nuzzling his neck, loving the way his presence electrified me.

"I want you," he rasped, his hands sliding down to cup my ass. That night we didn't even make it to the bedroom before we began tearing at each other's clothes.

Edward was always ready for me, and that night he didn't disappoint. I cried out as he slid inside, fucking me hard and fast against the wall. Giving and taking – fulfilling both our primal needs.

After that, Edward carried me to bed and took his time worshiping my body making me feel exactly the way he said he would "Happy Valentine's Day, baby," he whispered against my neck, pushing inside me slow and sweet. Promising me forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I enjoyed hearing all your thoughts and for making me laugh! <strong>

**I hope you all had a wonderful sexy Valentine's Day - Till Next Time!**


End file.
